Black and white
by Skovko
Summary: Roman's mother never approved of any of his girlfriends. Now at his wedding she's stepped over one too many lines. They beat her at her own game, and she's about to learn that her actions have consequences.


Roman looked at his mother as she arrived to the church as the final guest. He was angry with her but he didn't show it. It wasn't the time to tell her how he felt. Instead he watched as some of the guests looked at her too. They all knew she was stepping over a line she shouldn't. She was wearing a white dress to Roman's wedding.

The music started playing. Roman straightened his back and yanked down on his black suit jacket. His mother was in for the surprise of her life. All this time she had thought she could get one over Roman's soon to be bride Marissa by showing up in white.

The bridesmaids and the groomsmen came in first. Becky, Renee, Naomi and Tamina walking arm in arm with Seth, Dean, Jimmy and Jey. Roman's mother's jaw dropped when she saw they were all in white.

And then Marissa entered arm in arm with her father. Her father wore white too but Marissa was dressed in a black wedding dress. Everyone stood up except for Roman's mother who clearly had been beaten at her own game.

* * *

"Mom, we need to talk," Roman said.

They were hours into the party. Every guest seemed to be having fun. Everyone but his mother.

"Sure, honey," she said.  
"Outside," he said.

They walked outside and she nervously looked at him.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked.  
"Really? You actually have the nerve to ask? You showed up in white. I'm surprised you didn't wear a wedding dress while you were at it," he said.  
"White is my color," she said.  
"No, it's not!" He gritted his teeth.

He took a few quick breaths. He needed to keep his anger under control. He didn't wanna shout at her. He wanted to get his point across in a normal voice.

"You're a fucking bitch," he said calmly.  
"What did you just call me?" She asked.  
"You bought that dress in the store her cousin works at. You spilled everything in there about how you wanted to ruin our wedding. You had no idea who she was. She called Marissa right away. We decided to wear black instead and have the others wear white. And to tell you the truth, I wasn't even surprised to hear you would do something like this," he said. "What I wanna know is why."

She crossed her arms and her eyes turned hard.

"She's not good enough for you," she said.  
"You never liked any of my girlfriends," he said.  
"Because no one will ever be good enough for you!" She snarled. "I'm your mother and I know best!"

He shook his head in disbelief. She really expected him to stay single all his life because no one would ever be good enough for him in her eyes.

"Thank you for admitting it," he said. "I love Marissa and she will always be the most important person in my life. I want you to leave and I never wanna see you again."  
"What? You don't mean that," she said.

He turned around and walked back inside. He had said his peace. It was hard but it needed to be done.

"Roman? Roman! You can't do this to me!" She yelled.

He kept walking and ignoring her voice. Soon he was back where the party was going on. The music was playing and everyone seemed to be having fun. Marissa was on the dancefloor doing the macarena with a bunch of their friends. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was beautiful in that black dress. Her long, medium brown hair was curled and put up in a beautiful hairdo. Her pink lips invited him over on their own when she noticed him looking at her and she smiled back. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"It's done. I told her she's not welcome in my life anymore," he said.  
"Are you sure about this? She's still your mother. I'll figure out a way to work with her," she said.  
"I'm sure. She'll never accept you no matter how hard you try. And I know how much you've tried already. It's not fair to either of us. She makes us both sad," he said.

He gave her a soft kiss and hugged her.

"You and me, babe, that's all I need," he said. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too," she said.

She ran her hands down his back and squeezed his ass.

"Hey!" He laughed and looked at her.  
"I'm allowed," she smirked. "Just grabbing what's now officially mine."  
"I'll grab so much more later," he winked.  
"I can't wait," she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you, darling. To the moon and back."


End file.
